The digital representation of an image typically includes a significant amount of data, in order to capture colors, textures, opacity, etc. As a result, the processing or transmission of an image may be time-consuming. As a result, the speed at which an image is processed or communicated represents a system design issue that needs to be addressed. Because there is a need for fast computing and transmission of the data representing an image, compression of the data is often employed. This facilitates resolution of some of the computational speed issues, the conservation of bandwidth, and the conservation of memory capacity.
The processes of compression and decompression, however, may create issues of their own. Such processes are not trivial, but may need to take place quickly in order to allow timely image processing or output. In particular, traditional decompression processes may be slow and computationally expensive, whether performed in hardware or software. Sometimes, for example, decompression may be performed using dedicated hardware in a graphics processing unit (GPU). Nonetheless, speed remains at issue, especially when real time processing is desired.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.